


Our Future

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hollywood, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020, actor!derek, mute!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles had one chance to go to where his favorite show was being filmed without someone tagging along with him that would ruin it. He took it. He just didn't expect what followed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 41
Kudos: 447





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles laughed as he watched a few of the extras as they milled about and tried not to ruin the shot with doing something wrong. Today was the last day of filming for the current season of Stiles' favorite TV show. He had watched it since the beginning and was enjoying this newest, fifth season of it.

The vibration of his phone had Stiles sighing and looking down at his phone. He plucked it from the pocket of his flannel and read the text message on it. It was from his father demanding that he check-in, or he was going to call the LAPD and have them track his GPS and lock him in jail for a night.

Stiles was pretty sure that his father would do it too.

"I'm sorry you can't have your phone out." A man said as he walked up to Stiles.

Stiles looked up at him and started to type what he needed to say to the man. He understood the whole thing about not wanting anything leaked, but he wasn't taking a picture. The phone was plucked from his hands, and Stiles reached out for it again. He opened his mouth to say something when the man turned around to leave. Stiles tried to get over the barrier. That phone was his life. He had everything on it, and he needed it to be able to communicate with the masses that couldn't read sign language.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice demanded.

"Nothing, Mr. Hale, it's just a fan who was trying to take pictures."

"You mean the young man who had it pointed at the ground while typing. Who has yet to say a single word? That man?" Derek Hale asked.

Stiles stopped trying to get over as Hale walked toward where the man was. He took the phone and looked at it.

"Look at what he was typing in the notepad. I'm Mute and texting my father that I am fine."

"We can't just trust anything that they say."

"Hey, Sir, are we allowed to look at your recent pictures?" Hale asked.

Stiles nodded his head. His last was a selfie from outside of the studio. He had been planning on posting it on his Insta when he got back to the hotel room. That way, no one would try and track him down there with it. He had done just fine during his year at college. He could easily get around LA to find things he wanted to see without his friends or father trying to do everything for him.

"Look. I get that you are trying to make sure that nothing is leaked, but considering that everything that's secret has already been filmed or is green-screened in, I think we are fine with letting this man text his father."

Stiles waved his hand for the phone, and as soon as Hale dropped it in there, Stiles smiled at him and then typed away to his father that he was fine. Stiles then handed the phone back to him, and Hale frowned but read the message.

"Well, I'm glad I saw that happen. It's not like I would like the LAPD to track you down and think we were keeping you hostage." Hale turned and looked at the man who all but ran away. He looked back at Stiles with a smile before handing back the phone. "Thank you for coming out today, and I'm very sorry about that. We have a few guys who are a little more strict. It's not like you were taking any pictures. I could even tell that, and I wasn't watching that closely."

"Thank you," Stiles signed. He felt his heart nearly explode when Derek held up his hands.

"You're welcome," Derek's hands and fingers said.

For years, Stiles had harbored a crush on him since he had first seen him on TV when he was a teenager. Stiles didn't remember when Derek Hale had lived in Beacon Hills, but it was the talk of the town when a hometown kid had made it that far.

"Where are you from?" Derek asked, still not using his voice.

Stiles didn't know what to answer. He really didn't. He didn't want to turn Derek away with answering Beacon Hills and making the man think that he was stalking him. His hands stuttered at the sign for beacon, and he was saved by his phone going off. The ringer was off, but it was vibrating. He saw it was his father calling. He held up his hand and gave Derek a smile.

"Stiles, I know you can't answer, but I don't like how long that took for you to answer. So I want you to FaceTime me."

Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that without leaving, and he didn't want to do that.

"Hand it over," Derek said. He held out his hand.

Stiles was loathed to do it, but he did. Derek tapped the screen to turn it to speaker.

"Sir, this is Derek Hale. I'm assuming you are his father?"

"Yes. Why are you talking to me?"

"There was a minor issue with one of the staff taking his phone, thinking that he was taking pictures when he was supposed to text you. He is certainly fine, and he will continue to be fine, but I think that the moment he's enjoying watching the filming. There is no need to call the LAPD."

"Son, I will hold you to that. I might just be the Sheriff of Beacon County, but I have friends all over."

"Beacon County, you say? That would make you Sheriff Stilinski?"

"How do you know that?"

"My mom keeps an eye on Beacon County since we are from there. She wants to move back and wants to make sure she's not moving back to a gangland as she called it. She speaks highly of you, Sir."

"So my son snuck off to watching the filming there at the studio, instead of enjoying his last day of vacation doing nothing?"

"I can't answer that part, Sir."

"No, I bet you can't. Tell him I expect to hear from Jackson that he's made it back to the hotel by dinner."

"He can hear you, I have it on speaker." Derek was grinning down at the phone, and then he looked at Stiles.

"I see. What's he doing?"

"Glaring at you, Sir. I'll make sure that he gets back to the hotel at some point, but I don't know about dinner. We are set to film the rest of the day, and I don't think I could pry him away with a crowbar the way he's been watching everything."

"Just remember that I have friends. Stiles have a good day. Text me every little bit, please."

"I will," Stiles signed, and Derek repeated back to his father for him.

The sound of talking around him filtered in, and Stiles remembered that the area he was in had been full of people.

"Hey, Boyd, help Mister Stilinksi around to where he can sit in my chair, would you? I wouldn't want him going away and being pissed at nearly having his phone stolen."

"Sure thing."

Stiles looked at the man who spoke and grinned at Vernon Boyd.

"Oh, do you two know each other?" Derek asked.

Boyd nodded his head, and Stiles waved at him. Boyd waved him down toward where there was a way through the area blocking access.

Derek went back to where the director was yelling for him. Stiles wasn't going to say no to being closer to the action. Boyd escorted him to the chair that had Derek's name on it and then disappeared. Stiles was just overwhelmed to be sitting there. He was more than happy about it and pleased to be right there.

Stiles kept his phone in his lap and watched everything. Every once in awhile, Boyd would come over with a drink for Stiles from somewhere and once a packet of Reese's. He hadn't seen Boyd since they had graduated. He was glad that Boyd seemed to be doing well.

"And who are you?" a voice asked.

Stiles turned to look at the woman coming up beside him. He lifted his hands to sign, and she held out a finger. She grabbed a notebook and a pen from her purse.

"I can't understand sign language, I've tried. I can speak Italian and French flawlessly, but the best I can do is see spot run with sign language. Here."

Stiles took the paper and started to write out a shortened version of who he was. He handed it back over.

"Ah, yes. Stiles Stilinski. My brother remembered after sending you over here that he had not asked you name at all. Luckily Boyd knew your name. I'm Laura Hale, Derek's every man as he likes to call me. I have a pass for you, and I need to know how you got here."

Stiles pulled out the card for the bus. He had bought one for his whole trip since he was used to buses to get around town when he was in college.

"Good, then we won't have to worry about a vehicle. So what exactly are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Stiles took the notebook back and wrote down what he had planned on doing, which was nothing. He had most everything packed up already, and they were leaving in the morning to head back to Beacon Hills.

"That works out well. So Boyd here is going to be with you. He's actually Derek's bodyguard after all of the shit with the Argents."

Stiles nodded his head that he knew about it.

"Good. Good. So there is a wrap party that Derek doesn't know if you want to go to as his guest."

Stiles looked around, and he saw Boyd at the edge of the area. He waved him over. Boyd handed over his cell phone with the notepad open. Stiles grinned at him and started to type away. He handed the phone back.

Boyd read over the words and laughed a little. "He's not doing it because you are Mute, Stiles. He commented on you a few times. How excited you looked while watching it all going on. The way you watched everything and not just one of the actors and actresses. I thought that it was you, but I wasn't saying a thing about you who were until Derek had us interacting."

Stiles nodded his head, and he looked at Laura and nodded again.

"Good. Good. So Boyd will be the one to take charge of you from here out, but here." Laura handed over a badge of some kind on a lanyard.

Stiles looked at the badge as he dropped the lanyard over his head. It gave him some access to areas in the studio. He smiled as it was set up to be kept by him it looked like. Stiles smiled again at Laura.

"Boyd, lose him and die."

Stiles looked at her retreating form in shock and then looked at Boyd."

"She tells me the same thing when I leave with Derek every day. It's just a way of showing she cares. Now the wrap party isn't for another three hours. Want a sandwich?"

Stiles nodded. He reached out for Boyd's phone again, but the man just walked away. Stiles frowned and flipped him off. He turned back to look at where the filming was happening again and got lost in watching as the fight scene was worked on. He looked away just long enough to see that everyone else that he had been standing with was long gone. He grinned as this meant that parts of what he was seeing were things that they wanted to be kept quiet. He hadn't even signed any paperwork saying that he would keep his mouth shut.

A different person that Stiles hadn't seen before came onto the set. He and Derek started to talk. Stiles watched as they began to film. Derek was still in the civilian clothes for his character, but he knew under that was the bit of suit that they used to show him ripping off his shirt when he was going to save people.

Derek slipped into his superhero costume and winked at Stiles when he came back out. Stiles waved at him. The other actor was still on set, a little change in his make-up to show that he had been fighting with someone. Stiles knew that the actor had to be playing someone new, but he wasn't sure who the man was playing. Word about the finale had been kept pretty tight as well as who the two new actors who had been hired for the next season were playing.

Leaning forward, Stiles gripped the edges of the arms of the chair and listened as intently as he could. The words that were spoken were low enough that he was having trouble, but then he heard a name just as Boyd was coming back with a sandwich. Stiles looked at it but then went back to looking at the set. The man's costume was now ripped, and Stiles saw who he was. The plate with the sandwich was slipped into his hands, and Stiles ate it while watching intently to the scene being filmed.

Boyd took the plate when the sandwich was gone. Stiles hadn't even realized he had eaten the whole thing. He drank when Boyd game him something, but he was awed by the storyline they were going with. The comic series that this was being based on was an indie comic, and while it had a large loyal following, the lines were something too gritty for TV. Stiles had picked it up a decade ago when it had kind of hit big with the inclusion of a Mute sidekick for the main superhero. He had been so fucking happy when it had been set to come to TV. Stiles knew that they would be coming up with the storyline that would be adding the Mute sidekick in soon. So far, no one had been cast into it, and this storyline that they were filming at the moment was the lead in.

The sidekick would have to be cast soon to be able to get things ready for filming. Stiles wondered who was in talks to play him.

"Stiles," Boyd said a few hours later.

Stiles looked up at him, and he was holding out a piece of paper. There was a little post-it tag at the bottom of the page. Stiles started to read it and realized it was a simple contract to have him be an extra with a few lines. Stiles looked at Boyd, who held up his hands. Stiles looked around to see if there was someone who could explain why they wanted him to have lines. He couldn't speak.

Derek was back into regular clothes, and he was walking over toward them.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"This thing has me wanting to say a few lines."

"Oh, yeah. They were supposed to edit that. Sign language, Stiles. We had a small group of people in an out all day, but I just didn't like any of them, so I thought you might help us out and shoot this one scene. It's the last for the season. Everyone else is gone."

Stiles looked and saw that it was indeed the case. There was not a lot of people in there at all. The other actor was gone and so weren't most of the extra.

"They are getting the final stuff set up in the next room. Come on." Derek held out his hand but then retracted it. He gave Stiles a smile that had a tinge of blush in it. "Sorry, I forget that sometimes."

Stiles wondered what he meant until he realized that Derek was talking about people who used sign language usually didn't always like to shake hands. Stepping away, Derek waved him forward. Stiles slipped off of the chair and nearly face-planted, but Boyd caught him. Stiles smiled at him in thanks. Boyd just nodded back.

"Okay, so the set is closed, just us and the staffers who are needed." Derek waved for Stiles to look around. It was set up like a coffee shop. Stiles knew the scene, he looked at Derek and shook his head no. Handing over the contract.

Derek didn't take hold of it, though. He just reached out and grasped the edge of Stiles' flannel shirt and tugged him into the set more.

"Look, it's not set in stone, this scene. The director wants to see how we do. If it's good but the fans don't like it or someone else better if found, which I don't think will happen since we have been looking for six months. The last three who had auditioned for Calisto did not work with me well at all. I have tried to push for someone who cannot speak to take the part, but no one else has even tried out for it."

"I've never acted before," Stiles signed.

"Yeah, and neither had I before I got my first part. Let's see how today goes?"

Stiles glared at Derek, and the man just laughed and tugged him over to where he was supposed to be sitting. Stiles saw that there was a list of what he needed to sign attached to the napkin holder on the table. He read over the lines, but they were ones that he knew by heart. They were going with what seemed like a pull directly from the comic.

"Have you read the comics?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded his head as he sat down across from Stiles. He looked around before relaxing.

"My brother loves the comics, and he was why I started to read them. He always was there when a new issue came in at the comic shop he got all of his issues from. I think for the finale, he skipped school and picked it up the moment that it came out. The fact that Calisto has ADHD like him is a big thing for him."

"Same here. That he is a Mute is just the icing on the cake to me. I see myself in him. That's why I've followed this show so much. I love the depth that the stories are given when it can't be showed in the comic. He became my favorite superhero, and believe me, I love a lot of them."

"So, how do you feel about possibly playing him?" Derek asked. His hands were sure as they shaped each word.

"You do know what happens in the second half of the series, right?" Stiles asked. He looked around to see that people were not watching them. He was glad because he was already blushing.

"Because Calisto and Gray become lovers? Yes, I'm well aware of that. Stiles, I messed up three scenes staring at you."

Stiles looked up from Derek's hands. He wasn't sure what the hell to say to that. He looked around the room again, and he felt nervous, but he wasn't sure what part he was more nervous about if he did well, or he failed. "I've had a crush on you since I saw you in your first show in your teens."

"Good. I've had a crush on you since you came onto the set this morning. I was sitting in the shade, eating breakfast when your group was brought in. While mine hasn't been nearly as long as you, at least we are both starting this on even footing."

"You know nothing about me."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what I found out from Boyd. I mean...making friends with the jock who tried to beat the shit out of you and helping him figure out that he was gay after hiding it. Making a girl who was scared of making friends because of a sickness that she had been born with. Pushing a young man who was being abused by his father into turning said father in after the man broke his arm."

Stiles looked at Boyd and flipped him off. Boyd flipped him off right back. Derek started to laugh.

"You do realize that the wrap party was my way of low-key asking you on a date, right?" Derek asked.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"You look ready to fight that guy for your phone, all what...one hundred and sixty pounds of you."

"Sarcasm is my only defense," Stiles signed.

Derek laughed, and it looked so good on him. He looked happy and carefree, and Stiles had put that on his face.

"Look. We want to keep the identity of Calisto under wraps until this episode airs. If this goes well, the producers and I are both willing to greenlight you as him."

"Dude, you don't even know anything about me when it comes to that. I could be super flaky."

"You showed up for every single game for a sport that you never played any time on the field in. You were a bench warmer, but you showed up. Don't tell me that you wouldn't show up here with a broken leg and demand to do shit."

Stiles flipped off Derek, which just made him laugh more. Stiles felt a little bad about that and signed his sorry to Derek. Derek waved him off.

"So yes, or no?"

Stiles held out a hand for a pen. Boyd walked over and handed it to him. Stiles signed where his name had been printed, and he shoved it at Derek. Derek stood up with the paper, and when he passed by Stiles, he kissed him on the cheek. Stiles ducked his head, and he pulled out his phone to tell his father that he was going on a date with Derek Hale to the wrap party for the show and that he might stay in LA a little while longer. It wasn't like Stiles couldn't write from anywhere. If he got picked up for this, it would be hard to write unless he was off for the season, but he could do it. He had all of the manuscripts pretty much ready that he had promised his publisher while finishing his degree in creative arts.

Writing was something that Stiles loved, and he could easily do it while taking small breaks when someone else was filming or the like. He dropped his head down to the table. His crush and libido had got him into this, and he wanted it. He knew that his build was good for Calisto. He worked out to keep fit because he had been the butt of too many people thinking that he was being a stupid idiot instead of just speaking to them. He figured that he would have some kind of routine that he would be put into for training for the show. He knew that Derek did his own stunts.

"So wardrobe is waiting for you. Boyd will take you. I had to promise him to stay here in this room, and if I left it and he found out, he's making me ride in the trunk.

"I look forward to seeing you when you get back." Derek grinned at him, and Stiles looked at Boyd to see if he should be worried.

Boyd was just smiling at him and waved him forward.

Stiles wasn't sure he was ready for this.

* * *

"Stiles!" Jackson yelled from the living room.

Stiles took off, running into the living room as the show started. He jumped over the couch, nearly landed in Danny's lap.

The intro music started, and Stiles was excited to see the episode. He knew what the closing was going to be. The living room was full of all of his friends. Tomorrow, everything would be out and why he was moving to LA with Danny and Jackson. Jackson was moving there for his degree while Danny was tagging along since he could work from anywhere. Their budding relationship was all a high point of that.

Stiles was going to be renting the spare room off of Derek in his loft as their relationship was going strong, even though Stiles was only able to sneak away one weekend a month to see him in LA while Derek came to Beacon Hills for one. It worked well for them, and so far, no one had spotted Derek in Beacon Hills. Though having the Sheriff help hide him was easy. Jackson and Danny were renting the unit below Derek's, and that was because Stiles had bullied them into it. Derek owned it as well, just to keep it empty mainly because the people who had rented it before pissed him off.

By the time that the last commercial break happened, Stiles was a quivering mess on the couch. Jackson was nearly ready to pull Stiles into his lap, and he knew it. Stiles couldn't stop bouncing his leg. He just wanted to get to the good part.

The big battle happened, and then it was the showing of the city healing and the exterior of the coffee shop. Stiles couldn't take it and stood up.

"What the hell, Stiles?" Jackson demanded as he grabbed Stiles and pulled him down into his lap.

"Holy shit," Danny said.

"What?"

"Calisto," Danny said.

All that could be seen of Stiles was his hood from the red hoodie that he was wearing and his hands signing at Derek. The show was paused.

"You knew this was coming. What the hell did you find out while in LA?" Danny asked.

Stiles just mimed zipping his mouth shut. He pointed at the TV and mimed hitting the button, Danny sighed and hit the play button again. The camera panned as Derek and Stiles signed back and forth at each other. It stopped when just a bit of Stiles' nose was visible. Derek reached out and pushed back Stiles' hood, and his face was in profile along with his moles on that side of his face. Stiles knew that Jackson and Danny would know those moles. He was pretty sure he would be getting a few texts and calls as well, yelling at him.

"Holy fucking shit. Stiles!" Jackson stood up, nearly sliding Stiles onto the floor. He caught him at the last second. The TV was paused again as the camera moved to take in all of Stiles' face as he signed again at Derek. There were no words on the screen, but Stiles knew the words being said with hands. There would be fans putting up translations as soon as they could, and the studio was banking on it. Though the words were word for word from the comic.

"Is that why you are moving to LA into that apartment?" Danny asked.

Stiles nodded his head. He waved at the screen again, and Danny hit play. They were all standing as they watched as something crashed outside of the coffee shop, and instead of just Derek rushing from the table, Stiles did as well. He shook ran out the door before Derek, and the screen faded to black.

"You are a fucking shit," Jackson said, but he pulled Stiles in close and hugged him. "That's great. You are going to have to make sure that we meet Hale. Hell, what is your boyfriend going to think?"

"My boyfriend is happy for me." Stiles had been keeping them mostly in the dark on that. They knew that he had one, but they assumed he was from college, not from LA.

The door opened up behind Jackson, and Danny froze as he took in Derek coming in, and he slipped keys into his pocket. He stopped and looked at them as he shut the door. Stiles shoved past Jackson and ran and jumped at his boyfriend. Derek caught him and braced him, well used to his. Stiles started to sign at him. Derek kept one hand behind Stiles' back, and the other was around the swell of his ass.

"Slow down," Derek said.

Stiles huffed and stuck his tongue out. Derek leaned up and licked at Stiles' tongue before he could get it back in his mouth. Stiles flailed, and he was glad that Derek was as strong as he was because he didn't drop Stiles at all when most would have.

"You actually know sign language?" Danny asked. He looked like he was trying to act suave and not laugh his ass off at the pout that was on Stiles' face.

"Yes. I learned it when my little brother wanted to learn it after he read the first issue with Calisto in it. You must be Jackson and Danny. Noah gave me a key so I could surprise Stiles. I knew he would be watching this with you. I'm glad to meet you two before you three move to LA." Derek walked over to where they were and pushed Stiles up to where he wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight as Derek held out a hand to shake their hands.

"You met him on set on the last day of filming, and you decided that he was the one to play Calisto?" Jackson asked.

Stiles wiggled, and Derek looked him in the face before sitting down on the couch. Stiles settled on his lap, he wasn't moving. His father was working the night shift, and once Jackson and Danny were gone, Stiles had plans. "He got a crush on me, seeing me walking in the lot to the building where the filming was taking place."

"Seriously?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. I admitted it to him while trying to talk him into filming the scene with me. I hadn't seen him sign when I developed the crush. That came when I played the knight in shining armor to get his phone back when one of the asshole people working the set took it from him. He signed thank you at me, and that's when I figured out that he was either Deaf or Mute. When I realized that he hadn't yelled at the guy for taking his phone, I knew it was at least Mute. He seemed to hear everything. His father threatened to have the LAPD follow his GPS."

"Yeah, the Sheriff is good at that. Though I could have hacked his phone and found him quicker." Danny was smirking at that.

"Is it hacking when you are just accessing an App you put on my phone illegally?" Stiles asked.

Derek laughed, drawing Stiles in by the back of his neck to rub their noses together.

"So, he's playing Calisto?"

"Yeah, the test audience is happy with him and all of the execs. He was already pretty fit, so it made training easier. He'll be starting that when he gets to LA. Since I know that he's kept you guys in the dark, you are moving into the loft below mine. He'll be moving into my spare room. With you guys down below, he knows that if we fight, he can easily go down there."

"Oh, you guys will fight and fight often. This little fucker is mouthy as hell, but you guys will make up just as quick, just no fucking in our loft," Jackson said.

Stiles flipped him off.

"He loves that. He flipped me off the day we met. I kind of loved it. He wasn't afraid of doing something that he liked to do just because of who I was. Which also finding out about his crush on me just made me happier. There are some people who aren't themselves around their crushes."

"If Stilinski is ever not himself around everyone, I would be shocked. He kind of has a fuck the world attitude, and if they don't like him how he is, they can fuck themselves."

"I've learned that, Jackson. I think you guys will be happy in LA. I do have a bodyguard who lives in the flat below you guys. He bought it a few years ago."

"That's from your issues with Argent, right?" Danny asked.

"Yes. She still sends me letters on occasion, but as long as she stays back the distance, she's just being a nuisance. The LAPD go by once a month to remind her about the restraining order. My lawyer has the letters, and at some point, she'll do enough to get her ass thrown in jail again."

Stiles turned around in Derek's lap, laying back against his chest. Derek's arm wrapped around his waist. "You guys will LOVE his bodyguard."

"Really?" Jackson asked.

Stiles nodded his head before holding up a finger. Stiles thought, then he grinned before holding up two fingers. "Lacrosse."

"Number two in lacrosse?" Jackson asked.

"Boyd? Boyd is his bodyguard?" Danny asked.

"Yes. He was there in LA trying to find a good job one of the days that Kate attacked me. He knocked her out. Said his mother taught him never to hit a woman, but he made exceptions for women who used it against men. I talked to him while we waited for the cops. I paid for him to attend a bodyguard training class, and the rest was history. Especially when I found out he was from Beacon Hills. Stiles here didn't want to tell me that was where he was from, thinking that I would think he was a stalker."

"Worst stalker every with his flailing tenancies. He knocked over an entire food cart once when he had been trying to follow his father to see if he was going on a date. It was empty thankfully as the person had sold out, but yeah. Worst one ever." Jackson blew Stiles an air kiss with that statement.

Stiles just crossed his hands over his chest and looked away. It made the other three in the room laugh.

"I can see why you and he get along. You are both assholes, and then Danny here is the lovable one that makes you two be nice when you get too barbed." Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' cheek, and his other hand settled on the side of Stiles' hip. He squeezed, and Stiles wanted everyone else gone at that moment.

"Derek, it was nice to meet you. Hurt him, and I'll sick Jackson on you," Danny said as he stood up.

Stiles could see him tugging Jackson along with him. A minute later and they were gone, and it was just the two of them. Derek cupped the sides of his before tipping his head to where they could kiss.

"Your father said that he's working the night when I stopped in at the station when I saw his SUV there. So how do you feel about going upstairs? They approved of me, I think."

Stiles nodded his head that they did seem to approve. Jackson hadn't been a big asshole, just a little one. This wouldn't be the first time that Derek stayed the night, but they hadn't gone that far yet. A little frottage here and there and a few good hands jobs, but Stiles wanted more. He had bought the supplies to be able to go further.

Derek drew him in for a deeper kiss, and he was touching everywhere while doing it. The ringing of his phone had Derek groaning. He pushed up to where he could get it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Stiles saw the name Cora on it. He remembered her a little bit from school. She had bee older than him, but she had stopped a few kids from picking on him because of his muteness.

"Yes, Cora?" Derek asked. He put the phone on speaker as soon as he accepted the call.

"So, you have been dating?"

"Who told you?" Derek asked.

Stiles knew that Derek's sister Laura and Boyd knew, but the extended family beyond that was being kept in the dark until they came back to LA for Thanksgiving. Cora and the parents, along with Spencer, were in New York, where Spencer was still in college. They decided to stay in New York for the summer and enjoy a holiday on the Eastern Seaboard. Well, his parents knew he was dating but not who.

"No one told me. I saw the way you were looking at Stilinski at the end of the finale. That's your I'm in love face. So how long have you been dating him?"

"When that was filmed, he had just agreed to a date before I talked him into trying out for the part."

"Well, he'll be a good Calisto. He's snarky enough for it. He perfected snarky hand movements in second grade."

"You remember him?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I saw the moles and knew exactly who he was. Then he snarked at you. Mom and Dad thought that I was going crazy. You better treat him right, Derek, or I'll kick your ass."

"I'm offended that you would kick my ass but not his. Just because he's mute-"

"Oh, don't even go there. Do you remember when I got in all of those fights in fourth grade?" Cora asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I was defending his ass from idiots who thought they would make fun of him. I've defended him since I met him. You can defend your own ass. He can't throw a punch, or he might injure his hands and not be able to speak to the world. So yeah, I'll defend his ass over yours."

Stiles grinned before he blew a kiss at the phone. "My knightess in shining armor," Stiles signed.

Derek relayed what Stiles had said.

"Damn right. Now we are flying into LA next month for a weekend. You had better have room."

"You guys will have to get a hotel. Stiles has moved into my guest room."

"Oh, yeah, now I am not staying where I might have to hear your ass having sex. I'll let Dad know. We demand to meet him."

"We will be shooting, so we will have to work about that. Jackson and Danny moved into the loft below, so that's not open either."

"I'm glad that Jackson stuck by him after all of these years, and he admitted his not platonic love for Danny finally. Mom's yelling, I've gotta go. Bye, Stiles!"

Derek huffed as the phone went silent. "I think it's wrong that my sister likes you better and has known you less than me."

"What can I say, I make people feel things."

Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles' stomach and pulled him back, rocking his hard cock into his ass. "Let's go see what I can make you feel."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
